<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Jedi conundrum by Boopydoopy111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537365">A Jedi conundrum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopydoopy111/pseuds/Boopydoopy111'>Boopydoopy111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Escort Service, F/F, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, Lesbian Character, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Slow Burn, Starwars - Freeform, aayla secura - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopydoopy111/pseuds/Boopydoopy111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka Tano has turned 18, and yes she already knows what that means for her. Problem is she's also a Jedi. So who does she turn to for advice? A particular senator that gives her a place to unwind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aayla Secura/Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura/Reader, Ahsoka Tano/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Jedi conundrum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka Tano, Jedi knight in training, was horny. As was to be expected of the recently turned eighteen year old Togruta woman. And while the ever expanding universe had a plethora of seemingly never-ending sex toys, Ahsoka had gotten rather bored of the usual vibrations and pulsating toys. The young lesbian had surfed the Holo-net looking rom pornsite subscription to pornsite subscription. Sighing loudly in her tiny room in the Jedi temple, the orange skinned woman turned off the moaning pair of women. The 3D images blinking away with a push of a button. “Why is life so boring now?” After her master Anakin had been promoted to the role of Master, Ahsoka’s life had been full on. She had recently upon her seventeenth birthday been accepted as a Jedi Knight and as such was expected to preform missions without the aid of her masters. The war still raged on, Grievous, Ventress and Dooku remained at large. </p><p> </p><p>Having come back from deep space, Ahsoka was finally allowed some time to herself. Problem was, what aroused her before was simply boring now. Sighing once more Ahsoka pushed herself from her bed role and stepped towards the door, wanting to walk the streets for a change. Despite the time Ahsoka passed by a few groups of younglings, a few other knights and even Master Plo Koon who said he was on his way to the library. Reaching the streets, Ahsoka wrapped the light brown cloak she wore around her slender yet muscular form tighter to brace herself against the cold air. Perhaps a bar? No the amount of drunkards would quickly wear down her mood. The Clone Barracks? No, now that she was older Ahsoka was far too aware of the looks the genetic replicas gave her. Ahsoka soon managed to find a quiet corner of the streets and took out her Holo-communicator and dialled a number she called often. Waiting a few minutes as people passed her by, a few Twi’leks and one or two other races as well, the communicator suddenly flared to life as the blue form of Senator Padmae Amidala greeted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahsoka!” she smiled happily, her features relaxing as she saw who was calling her, “to what do I owe the pleasure?” This was one thing Ahsoka loved about the senator, aside from her stubbornness the woman was always ready to help her friends.<br/>“Good afternoon Padmae, I was wondering if you had plans tonight?” Ahsoka started her voice lowering to a whisper as a crew of Mandalorians walked past carrying a loading crate. “Because lately I’ve been so bored.” The look Padmae gave her told Ahsoka all she needed to know.<br/>“Sorry, Ahsoka, but I’m rather busy at the moment… But what’s got you so bored?” Looking back and forth down the alley way to see if anyone was paying her any attention. A light darker shade of orange spread on the woman’s cheeks as she planned her words.<br/>“Well Padmae, nothings… satisfying me… If you catch my meaning?” With a knowing smile, Padmae cocked her head to the side and nodded.<br/>“Of course, Ahsoka. I know something you can do, I’ll send you a place to go. It’s your choice if you wanted to go or not.” The hologram pushed a button Ahsoka could not see and a set of coordinates appeared on Ahsoka’s wrist device. “For someone like you, it should provide some help. Believe me, you are far from the first Jedi to have such a problem.” Breathing a sigh of relief, Ahsoka smiled warmly at the senator. <br/>“Thank you yet again senator, if you ever need my help I’m only a call away.” With a curt nod the call was cut and the holo-communicator placed back in the Torrita’s pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Padmae’s coordinates led Ahsoka further into one of the more busy quadrants of the planet-wide-city. The people here switched from being disgruntled bar goers and seedy looking people to more lavish folk, those dressed in quality clothes that screamed of wealth. Looking at her device, Ahsoka followed the trail until she came outside a large building with bright pink walls that was at least four stories tall. Flood lights brightened the exterior and women in high end yet still sultry looking clothes worked the street, luring people in the large double wooden doors. Cathar, Twi’leks, Zeltrons even other Togrutas appeared to be working from what Ahsoka could see from outside, peering into the bar like ground floor through the large glass windows. Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka started walking up a nervous smile on her face. She quickly caught the attention of one of the other girls, a Cathar who reminded Ahsoka of some very feral looking creatures despite her humanoid figure. Perhaps it was all the fur.</p><p> </p><p>Sultrily the woman sauntered up, hands wrapping around Ahsoka’s neck, fingers dancing along the sides of her leku which made the Jedi shudder in excitement. For those interested in Togruta it was a well-known fact that leku were basically pleasure points only slightly more resistant than a human clitoris. “Why hello there hon,” the woman started huskily, leaning in close so much so that Ahsoka instinctively placed her hands on the other woman’s hips. The fur feeling silky smooth against her skin. “You look delectable, but I must say. You should come back when you’re a bit more… legal.” Ahsoka’s blush deepened as her hands flung to her belt and rushed to bring out her ID. The holographic display showing the Cathar a profile Picture of a non-smiling Ahsoka Tano, her age was proudly displayed to be 18 along with a birthday and serial number. All this information was accompanied by the official seal of the Republic Bureaucratic Association. Looking over the document carefully, the feline looking woman nodded with a Cheshire smile. “Alrighty honey, head on in and have yourself a fun time. And hey, if you wanted some of this…” the woman gestured to herself, “Ask for Cahas.” Her form sultry as the woman distracted herself with another potential customer. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Ahsoka swallowed deeply and headed inside. </p><p> </p><p>The interior of the establishment was surely more than lavish enough to tell Ahsoka that this was in fact a place that catered to high-end customers. About two dozen casino tables had been placed around the finely carpeted floor. Decorations that fitted the theme of both fancy and in taste, yet sexual decorated the hall. At one end was a large stage where some geisha bots and other promiscuous female singers were dancing. At the opposite end was a wall long bar that seemed to have only enough chairs for three-quarters of its length as the final quarter, was a reception of sorts. Walking past men flirting and consorts consorting, Ahsoka made her way to the reception. The man in charge, a human looking male, smiled at her. Apparently not bothered by her younger age. “Why hello. What can I do for you ma’am?” he asked rather respectfully. It was then that Ahsoka noticed that despite everyone being super horny, they were all dressed rather formally. Even the receptionist was dressed in a tuxedo. <br/>“I’m looking to unwind. Just for the night.” Ahsoka admitted, leaning against the counter. Nodding the man smiled and tapped some things on his computer.<br/>“Preference?” he asked kindly<br/>“Female.” The Togruta answered instantly, “beyond that I just need a distraction.” Nodding the man gestured to the table.<br/>“Please pay however much you’ll be willing to. I can tell you’re new so, I’ll explain that the more you pay the more fulfilled you shall feel.” Understanding the inner workings of this place, Ahsoka placed some credits on the counter. The man’s expression flashed in an expectant displeasure but the smile remained. <br/>“Of course, room 2-4.” He said gesturing to the elevator. Nodding Ahsoka walked over and rode the mechanism up.</p><p> </p><p>Room 2-4 was generic in what Ahsoka thought brothel rooms would be. A big heart shaped, silk red sheet covered bed in the center of the room. A large set of windows with thick curtains on either side over looked the city. A wardrobe filled with various outfits from cowgirls to outfits resembling various characters from the holo-net. With a great and nervous sigh Ahsoka fell onto the bed and was pleasantly surprised to find it one of the most comfortable beds she had ever been in. She waited patiently for only a few minutes, her body slowly growing hotter as the air conditioning seemed to be flooding the room with heat. There was three slow knocks on the door and Ahsoka took a deep intake of breath as she mentally readied herself for this. The sudden thought of how Padmae knew about this place running through her mind. <br/>“You can come in!” Ahsoka called in what she hoped was a sexy voice.</p><p> </p><p>The door shifted open, the steel doors revealing a Mandalorian woman of slightly below average height and while Ahsoka could see hints of muscles, it was nothing to the other Mandalorians. And while Ahsoka had travelled the stars, going so far as to some of the planets in Separatist control and even further beyond, the Togruta had to give credit where credit was due. This woman was indeed rather beautiful. Slinking against the door frame, Ahsoka could make out a smile showcasing bright teeth. “My, my, my.” The woman started, sultrily stalking closer to the bed, Ahsoka in response shifting into an upright position. “I haven’t seen someone as beautiful as you in quite some TIME!” the last part erupted from the woman in a fearful shout as she tumbled to the floor. Ahsoka winced in empathetic pain for the woman who looked down and cursed the considerably large heels she wore. </p><p> </p><p>The woman rubbed her head as she rose off the floor, her eyes dazed and wincing as she tried to numb the pain. Her eyes cast over to Ahsoka who was watching her with interest. If it was pitied interest or interest in what she was going to do next, the woman could not tell. Sighing the woman let her arms rest at her side. “Sorry about that, guess I’ll have to… make it up somehow?” Ahsoka knew she did not have to be a Jedi to know this woman was feeling some deep nervous emotions. And yet the Jedi had to admire her for stalking closer. “So, what will it be? Want me to dress up just the way you want? There’s some ropes in the cabinet if you wanted to tie me down… or wanted me to tie you down.” The woman had officially crawled onto the bed next to Ahsoka, her robe of silk being dropped to the floor revealing her desirable body. Ahsoka’s nervous attitude about the situation had left the moment she saw the woman fall down. She should have known she should have paid more in a place like this, and now she had gotten the worst apple in the bunch. The Togruta got up from the bed, her leku swaying in the air. The woman watched her carefully, a smile on her face but Ahsoka could feel the worry and… fear? In her mind. <br/>“Sorry, but I don’t think you’re the…” but Ahsoka could not finish her words before the other woman launched herself at the Jedi.<br/>“No please!” she begged and Ahsoka was officially stunned into silence.</p><p> </p><p>The woman held onto her forearms, looking down cast. “I… I’m sorry. Please, just give me a chance.” Ahsoka’s mood was quickly fading, she wanted to get off not feel like an asshole.<br/>“I… I’m er…” the orange skinned woman looked around the room for anything that could be of use to get her out of this situation. When suddenly the other woman pulled her to the bed, Ahsoka landing atop her.<br/>“Please, I promise to make it up to you sweetie.” Ahsoka had to admit, from this angle where she had an amazing view of her pretty face and tight body, not to mention her voluptuous breasts, Ahsoka found it hard to leave. “I can really rock your world.” Shrugging her shoulders, a smirk spread over Ahsoka’s features. <br/>“I think we can find some way to make up for that slight, misstep…”</p><p> </p><p>When Ahsoka awoke that morning to the sounds of speeders and the general hustle and bustle that came with living on a planet sized city, she was greatly and pleasantly surprised to feel her body much looser and much more stress free than usual. For a second she wondered why in the galaxy she felt this way, then her body registered the second person soundly sleeping upon her chest. Memories of last night swam back to Ahsoka as she recalled how the uncertain meeting went from good to bad then to amazing. Taking a hand Ahsoka gently brushed some of the sleeping girl’s hair out of her face, revealing her cute appearance. In response, the woman snuggled in deeper one arm draped over Ahsoka’s mid-section, the other under Ahsoka’s neck. Carefully Ahsoka started slipping out from underneath the woman’s hold, only now realising she did not even know her first’s name. A confused expression dwelled on Ahsoka’s face. Did she regret this? Spending money just to feel good with some inexperienced woman she did not know? Shaking her head, the Jedi quickly gathered her things and left the brothel, without so much as making a sound.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later and the woman, Ahsoka had been with started to rouse from her sleep. (Y/n), the Mandalorian woman smiled. Expecting to see a familiar orange skinned woman only to be disheartened when she realised the bed was empty. Heaving a great sigh of displeasure (Y/n) flopped onto her back. “Not even a name.” she whispered sadly. After staring at the roof for a few minutes, contemplating the last few hours, the Mandalorian set about tiding the room. Picking up used toys, cosplay clothing and even the whip they had discarded very early on. She dutifully placed them all in their correct places and binned the ones that needed to be cleaned in a specially marked container underneath the bed, just as she had been instructed by her mentor and fellow escort. Afterwards she stretched in the middle of the room for a bit, had a shower in the en suite then dressed herself before making her way down stairs towards the main floor.</p><p> </p><p>In the mornings the brothel slowed down to an almost crawl. Slow waking over night customers left in varying degrees of notoriety. (Y/n) made her way downstairs, dressed in very suggestive clothes and a silken bathrobe. Nervously she stopped by the main desk, where a man was busy tapping away on a data pad. “Hey Dan…” she started cautiously, the man dressed in a black and white suit turned his head and smugly glanced at the escort. <br/>“What is it short-stack?” (Y/n) despised that name, but she was never one for confrontation so she said nothing about it.<br/>“The Togruta I was with… did she say anything when she left?” (Y/n) was nervous, she was after all a relatively new escort to this brothel and had not started the best. Her other co-workers had been at this game for years, decades even. So, when Dan laughed at her, (Y/n) looked to the floor in shame.<br/>“Don’t get your hopes up, shortie.” He gloated, tallying the days records. Still laughing to himself as he did so. Just then, a comforting hand found its way around (Y/n)’s shoulders. <br/>“Oh sugah, don’t be so down on yourself.” A soothing voice whispered in her ear. It was one of the older women at the brothel. A blue skinned Twi’lek with motherly features and a matching figure.</p><p> </p><p>Lou was one of the most respected and highest earning escorts at the brothel, the daughter of one of the three founders, it was her that began mentoring (Y/n). “You just need to relax, come here.” The older woman led (Y/n) to the side, where a pink skinned female Rodian was cleaning glasses at the bar. The bartender smiled when she saw the other women approaching. “Lou! (Y/n)! good to see you again.” She greeted the pair warmly as they sat down on the barstools. Complimentary drinks were poured in small glasses before both women.<br/>“Good to see you can still pour drinks, Cass.” Lou spoke teasingly. The middle aged Rodian smirked and shrugged her shoulders. Doing some tricks with the glasses, flipping them over her hands, pouring booze upside down, and other such incredible tasks.<br/>“What can I say, it’s muscle memory at this point. So.” And Cass put the booze and glasses to the side. “What’s the goss?”<br/>“Our little prodgie had another successful night last night.” Lou commented much to the happiness of Cass and to the embarrassment of (Y/n).<br/>“Ooooh, do you think they’ll be a regular?” Cass asked, leaning on the bar counter with her elbows as she looked at the new recruit.<br/>“W-well I don’t know. I hope so but…”<br/>“But?”<br/>“I almost messed it up. I, tripped at the beginning as I walked in… it was a miracle she let me continue.”   </p><p>Both older women were silent for a moment. They both knew one wrong step in this establishment, with such powerfully influential people could be disastrous. “Hmm, well as long as she had a good time.” Lou spoke airily. “In any case, (Y/n). Could you be a dear and go to the shops for us please? A list needs taken care of.” Lou retrieved from in between her blue breasts, a thin slip of paper. Eager to prove herself again to be helpful, (Y/n) jumped at the offer.<br/>“Of course,” (Y/n) said grabbing the paper and heading to the door. “Be back soon!” With that the Mandalorian was gone. Lou turned to Cass.<br/>“If she didn’t already have a very good regular, im afraid that even my influence here couldn’t stop her from being kicked out.” Humming in agreement, Cass refilled her boss’ drink.<br/>“Such a shame, she’s a nice girl. She just keeps making silly mistakes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>